Fluorine
Atomic No. 9 and symbol F | image= Fluorine_Visual.png | imgsize= 150px | color= #046652 | textcolor= white | gender= Male | age= 15 | birthday= September 12 | birthyear= 1898 | hair color= Blue-gray | eye color= Grayish green | home= Neomechta | occupation= Student | affiliation= Atom Academy | class= Aurora | form= Gas | favsubject= Home Economics | clubs= None | roommate= Neon | bestfriend= Bromine | loveinterest= Bromine | scientist= Ferdinand Frederic Henri Moissan }} is one of the twelve main characters of the Pertaleme series and a first-year student attending Atom Academy under Class Aurora. Fluorine is a specialized cook and patisserie with a huge interest in food and cuisines. His signature color is #046652 and his Nucleus is a chef hat-shaped brooch. Fluorine is also the central figure of Fluorine's Sweet & Spicy Bake Off. Character Summary Bromine’s best friend, who feels obliged to watch her over. A good cook but can be unsurprisingly toxic when he wishes to. He appears to be quite a calm and chill Element but is easily scared, worried, meticulous and panics a lot even over the littlest of details. He also has a habit of overthinking in a negative turn and prefers to stay in his “comfort zone” most of the time. However, he won’t hesitate to set aside his attracted electrons if his friends are at stake. He has the ability to create protective coating and custom shields for protection. His Atom shape is a “chef’s hat”. '' History and Background Fluorine's official scientist is Ferdinand Frederic Henri Moissan. However, due to his consecutive absences for being a spice researcher under Eugène-Anatole Demarçay, Fluorine is closer to his wife Marie Léonie Lugan Moissan and their daughter Natasha Moissan. Henri Moissan was assigned to do research on and lock the Nucleus of the young Element boy whom he named Fluorine. Due to said Element being poisonous, he was kept in a special room isolated from the rest of the household where Moissan does his research. During his isolation period, the young Element grew fond of the scents coming from Moissan and always asked about this almost every day. The only answer he gave him is "to wait". Once his Nucleus is fully locked, he was allowed to go outside and the first thing he did is follow the aroma to the kitchen where Leonie Moissan was cooking. Since then, Fluorine grew fond of cooking. Leonie Moissan continued to raise Fluorine along with Natasha and is now placed in charge of studying him in his husband's absence. She taught him how to cook and by the time he graduated Elementary, has mastered more than twenty recipes. She enrolled him and Natasha at an Elementary school in Ehregina where he became classmates with Bromine. In the past, Fluorine's fears and habit of negative thinking stemmed from Natasha as she would often tell him scary stories. This also includes her telling him the dangers and risks of a particular subject first before actually teaching him. Appearance Fluorine is a teenage boy with messy, shoulder-length hair and bangs. He has grayish-green eyes. He would commonly sport his hair into a ponytail but prefers to let it loose. His outfits commonly consist of dark colors and mature, cool patterns and designs. He is considered to be the most fashionable of the boys along with Selenium. He prefers wearing anything simple yet pleasing to his taste. Personality A very careful person of good intentions, Fluorine isn't the wild, outgoing type most of his classmates are and prefers to be secluded in any of their adventures just to keep himself safe unless pressured by Bromine to join. He tends to get scared and worried a lot but if not hindered by these, he is actually a strong and brave person. Surprisingly, he still believes in paranormal beliefs like ghosts and monsters but also childish beliefs like Santa Claus and leprechauns. Fluorine is not a fan of trying something new and would stick to what is common, but is shown to be in favor of creating his own signature treats and dishes during his time in elementary. Either this unknowingly contradicts his usual mindset or is slowly developing away from it. Abilities When his Nucleus is unlocked, Fluorine can create coatings and shields for protection. He also has the ability to brush his teeth just with his ions alone. It is still unknown what other abilities he can gain from unlocking his Nucleus. Quotes *"How many times do I have to tell you to stop getting involved in other people’s business?"'' - Fluorine's first appearance in Chapter 18 Trivia *Earlier concepts of Fluorine had him wearing glasses and a lab-coat. *Fluorine's ambition is to inherit his mother's restaurant and become a head chef. * Fluorine's room consists of small kitchen-like portions like a kitchen cabinet, an oven, and a toaster. He also keeps a lot of recipe books and culinary-related pictures on his walls. Made with Roomstyler. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pertalemes Category:Grade 7 Student Category:Class Aurora Student